


Undeniable

by abeautifullie3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Role Playing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering the fanfiction written about them leads to an interesting deal between Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Orgasm Denial, Cuming Untouched, Very Mild Bondage, Role-playing...sort of, Dirty Talk. No real spoilers, however things relating to season 4 episode 18 are briefly mentioned.  
>  **Disclaimer** : The story, is mine. The boys, and all things canon, not mine. *pouts*  
> No subtle digs intended towards any "sick" works of fanfiction...especially since I've written some of it. *wicked smirk*
> 
>  **Additional Notes** : Under 3,000 words and almost no plot? Wow, didn't think Muse could do it. LOL Muse did have to go and throw in a little schmoop at the end though - just to be contrary. *wink*
> 
>  **Originally Posted Here** ::: http://abeautifullie3.livejournal.com/76744.html

**~x~ Undeniable ~x~**

 

   Sam looked at the screen of the open laptop and read. It didn't take him long to get the gist of it, though he scanned the three-thousand word (give or take) story to be sure. While he didn't question Dean - that was part of the deal - he did turn around to where he knew he was being watched, and slowly quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

   Dean simply averted his eyes in response, tongue coming out to slowly wet his lips - not as a means of seduction, but more a nervous habit Sam suspected Dean wasn't even conscious of.

   Turning back to the wobbly motel room table, Sam exited out of the fanfiction site and closed his laptop.  
   He couldn't remember whose idea it had been, just that him and Dean had found themselves - albeit surprisingly - mutually aroused by the fan stories they'd come across for the books Chuck had written. Certain ones were downright sick, Sam having to really wonder about some of the minds out there, but others...well. At first they'd just fucked around after reading them, got all worked up running off nasty bits and pieces to one another. Sam supposed they'd implemented some of the things they read almost naturally, but at some point they'd come to an agreement to act out certain stories fully - or as close as possible. The deal was if one of them came across something they wanted to try, they'd leave the story opened up on the laptop for the other to find. No judgments, no questions, and you could decline with no hard feelings.  
   This was the first Sam was a little uneasy about. He wanted to ask Dean if he was sure, but resisted. He also wanted to know how far to take it, but instead settled on letting the actions in the story be his guide. Still... "You know you need a safe word."

   "What for? Just a little..." Dean trailed off, rolling his eyes. "Look, you don't have to-"

   "Not judging, Dean. And not saying no either. Just... You've read the stories, seen the porn. No doesn't necessarily always mean no in this instance. Don't want any misunderstandings, either way."

   "Fine. Snowball."

   "Snowball?"

   "Shut up. You wanted a safe word, there you go."

   Sam chuckled lightly, shaking his head and smirking before walking across the room to dig in his duffel. As casually as if he were telling Dean to pass the salt, Sam spoke over his shoulder, "Strip."

   "Excuse me?"

   "Clothes. Off." Sam threw Dean a quick and cool look, face steeled as he tried to move into the right mind set. Liking the surprised expression on his brother's face, Sam tossed in a commanding, "Now!" for good measure.

**~x~X~x~**

   Sam had pulled out a couple of the lame ties that went with the equally lame suits they were occasionally forced to wear (not that Sam complained, Dean's ass looked damn fine in those clinging poly-blend dress slacks), and had tied Dean's hands to the short posts of the bed frame.  
   Something had curled low in Sam's belly, eyes raking over his brother's naked and bound form before he'd climbed onto the bed and crawled up the expanse of creamy freckled flesh - all his to excite and rile and overstimulate to the brink and back until Dean either caved...or Sam finally let him cum.

   They were on their third round of Sam bringing Dean right to the edge - only to have Sam's fist grip his brother's cock tight at the base. Each time left to buck and writhe on the bed, Dean vocalized a concoction of curses and pleas as Sam replied with placating and soothing words.

   "Can't...please, Sammy. Was...don't know what I was thinkin'. Need..."

   "I can let you cum, baby, just gotta say the word..."

   Dean growled.

   "Aww, Dean, come on now, don't be like that. You're the one who wanted-"

   "Fuck you!"

   Sam snorted. Every time he'd brought up the safe word, or reminded Dean this was his idea, his brother lashed out at him. Sam knew not to take it personally, though that didn't stop him from leaning over Dean's body and clamping a nipple between his teeth.

   "Motherfucking shitbag whore!"

   Sam totally didn't laugh...out loud. Fairly certain he'd once more staunched the eminent eruption from Dean's dick, Sam released his grip and moved his hand lower to fondle his brother's balls. At the same time, he rolled the taut nub still captured between his teeth, before he switched over to suckling the sensitive bit of flesh.  
   Dean's nipples had always been a major erogenous zone, which only made a particular kink of Sam's all the more enjoyable. This wasn't his fantasy though, and Sam soon moved his teasing mouth along to other parts of Dean's body. Ribs, arm pits, Adam's apple, navel, toes (big brother going from giggling to groaning in about 0.8 seconds), inner thighs, and all along the cut of his hips then down the trail of fine, dark-blonde hair leading to his groin. Sam worked them all over with lips, teeth, and tongue, loving the rare opportunity to lavish his brother's body with gentle and intimate affection. He ended the oral exploration with Dean's straining cock. Barely there kisses, broad lapping strokes with his tongue from root to tip, and carefully capturing and rolling the skin along Dean's shaft between his lips.  
   It didn't take hardly any time at all before Sam had his index, middle finger, and thumb applying pressure under the crown of Dean's cock - his brother immediately releasing a high pitched keening.

   "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I can't...gotta let me... Sno-"

   Right then, Dean just on the cusp of giving up the word that'd allow his desperately needed release, Sam realized he wouldn't. Dean would fight it, stupid fucker too damn stubborn to even... Mentally, Sam sighed heavily. In all fairness, the fic that Dean had left out had the writer's ' _Dean'_ at ' _Sam's'_ mercy. There was no safe word, just ' _Dean'_ taking it until ' _Sam'_ finally let him cum. While Sam understood this was almost entirely about control, he'd still for some reason thought Dean would take it back - be the one to decide when to end this. Sam knew now he'd been wrong.  
   Leaning down, Sam pressed a gentle kiss on the very purple tip of his brother's cock. "Look at you, Dean. All strung out and beggin' so pretty. Fuck, could get addicted to you like this."

   "Sammy! Sammy! Oh fuck, please, Sam, I ca...can't..."

   "Yeah you can, baby. Doin' so good. Gonna slip inside of you, nice and easy," uttering the words in a husky whisper, Sam followed through with the action.

   Dean was reduced to whimpering at the torturously slow press of Sam's cock sliding in steady and deep, a tear trickling down from the outer corner of his eye.

   "Gonna get all the way inside you, always taking every damn inch." Bottoming out, Sam rotated his hips, grinding his pelvis into his brother's splayed ass. He loved the way it looked, like you couldn't tell where one of them ended and the other began. Loved the feel of it even more, Dean's tight channel clinging to every single last centimeter of his proportionate length.

   "Sammy, need...you gotta...oh fuck, please!"

   "Shh, I got ya, Dean." Sam leaned forward, claiming Dean's lips and kissing him soundly before dragging wet lips across his cheek to whisper in his ear, "Gonna fuck the cum right out of you without even touching your cock."

   Dean's responding moan was instantaneous, body contorting into a wanton arch with his spine curving off the bed and head tipped back. Lust blown voice drawing out one long word, Dean growled, "Saaammmy."

   Sam gazed at the gorgeous lines of his brother's bared throat and licked his lips, eyes then trailing down the still arching body to where they were connected. He watched in perverse fascination as his hips drew back, the flushed and glistening length of his own cock slowly coming back into view. Almost out, just the crown left barely inside and obscenely stretching the rim of Dean's ass, Sam held there, ducking his head down and gliding the tip of his tongue along the prominent and throbbing vein of Dean's throat. Relishing the tangy taste of his brother's skin, the rapid beat of Dean's pulse thrumming through his lips, and the needy broken off whimpers from the shaking body beneath him, Sam bit down into the straining tendons of Dean's throat, hips slamming forward to near brutally drive every inch of his shaft back into his brother.

   While his mouth had dropped open wide, not even the sound of a gasped breath came out of Dean.

   Sucking what would surely prove to be one hell of a mark into his brother's throat, Sam continued to pound his cock into Dean's ass. Finally satisfied with his work on the tender area of flesh when he could just taste the blood beneath the surface, Sam shifted himself to upright and on his knees. Grabbing Dean's thighs, he pushed muscular bow legs up and back, spreading his brother open even further and placing him in a prime position.

   Dean moaned, panting harshly as he pulled hard against his restraints - soft cloth biting into his twisting wrists.

   "Yeah, know what's coming, don't ya, Dean? You ready, baby? Know I'm gonna nail that sweet spot over and over until you're blowin' that pent up load. Be shooting like a geyser I bet."

   "Shut up and fuck me, asshole."

   Sam held off a laugh, instead forcing a pained frown as he drew his thrusts to an abrupt halt. "That wasn't very nice now, was it, Dean?"

   Dean writhed against the mattress, body twisting and squirming, ass desperately grinding down against the unmoving length still buried inside him. "I hate you," Dean snarled, eyes a sliver of green around blown pupils that glared into his brother.

   "Nah, pretty sure you don't."

   Slamming his eyes closed and tossing his head back, Dean practically sobbed. "Damn it, I... Please, Sammy, _come on_! Anything, alright? Just... _please_!"

   "Gonna remember that, Dean." Adjusting himself just so, Sam took up a quick and steady thrust that he knew from experience would hit his brother's prostate perfectly on every stroke.

   Within seconds Dean was losing it, arms pulling hard enough against his binding for Sam to wonder if his wrists or the bedposts would break first - the jarring force guaranteed to cause one or the other to give. Head thrashing side to side, a garbled jumbled of words passed over Dean's lips, "Yeah. Yeah. Yes! Oh fuck, oh fu... Ri...right...yeah, Sammy. There, th...ere... Oh please don't stop please don't stop ple...please...Sa...Sammy! Ah fuck! Ohhh fuuuck!"

   Sam could count on one hand the number of times either of them had cum without some sort of friction - even just the constricting confines of cotton or denim - against their cocks. Now was definitely going to be one of them. "That's it. Yeah, making my big brother cum on my cock. Come on, baby, just let it go. That's right, do it, Dean. Blow your fuckin' load for me!"

   Hoarse and broken and guttural, tears leaking from the outer corners of his eyes, Dean screamed.

   Keeping up his rhythmic trusts, Sam stared in awe as burst after burst of iridescent white shot from Dean's cock - one particularly strong pulse shooting over his brother's head and hitting the wall.

   Dean's belly and chest were covered in cum, a few stray strands clinging to his neck and chin. He was outright sobbing, Sam still fucking into him as his body trembled and shook, his cock twitching weakly from the continued stimulation.

   Fingers digging into Dean's calves, Sam let loose and thrust into his pliant body over and over. "Almost there, Dean. Almost...yeah...yeah... Fuuuck!" Fully buried in Dean's still clenching ass, Sam released his own load deep inside his brother's body. Per usual, the filthy, perverted thought of that never failed to rouse one last pulse from his cock.  
   A full minute not even passing, Sam's post-orgasm bliss was rudely interrupted by his brother's rough voice.

   "Don't you even think about collapsing before you untie me, bitch."

   Sam snorted. "Didn't plan to, jerk." Easing his cock out of Dean's ass, Sam bent forward to untie the knots that he could already tell had been drawn drastically tighter. It was cruel, what he was about to do, but still he couldn't resist. Shifting off of the bed, Sam spoke, "Although, you know, Dean, in the story I'm pretty sure..."

   Dean's eyes grew wide, gaping at his brother as he walked across the room. "Sam. Sammy. Don't you even fucking-"

   Cutting Dean off with a boisterous laugh, Sam quickly searched the weapons bag they'd brought in before turning back towards the bed. "Relax, Dean. Wouldn't do that to you," Sam knelt on the mattress, flipping open the switchblade and carefully slipping it under the bindings around Dean's wrist, "even though you probably deserve it. Just pulled the knots too tight. Take me forever to unknot 'em."

   The sharp knife easily slicing through the restraints, Dean brought his freed hands into his chest - wincing as the muscles of his arms protested the movements. Rubbing at his sore wrists, Dean grumbled, "Why the hell would I deserve it, you're the one acting like you were about to leave me strung up here. Asshole."

   Sam momentarily glared at his brother. Sometimes he really had to wonder why he put up with him. Then suddenly Dean was looking up at him, all scowl faced and petulant little boy pout, and Sam knew why. Definitely not _pure_ , and so far from _simple_ there was no word for their level of complicated, yet complete and undeniable...love.  
   "Scoot over, jackass." Sam didn't wait for Dean to move, shoving him over himself before settling on the bed. "If memory serves, you were the one saying you hated me when I was just doing what was in the story _YOU_ fucking picked."

   Dean huffed, still with a pissed off look of indignation on his face before it finally melted with a roll of his eyes. "I... Look, I'm..."

   Sam spared Dean the words and reached over to take hold of his brother's red and chaffed wrists. "Here, let me."

   "Sam, just-"

   "No, you _just_." Turning Dean's hands over to examine them more carefully, Sam brushed over the raw skin with his thumbs before tenderly kissing the inside of each wrist in turn.

   "Sammy," Dean's voice was barely a whisper.

   Looking over, Sam's eyes locked with Dean's, unspoken care and affection passing between them. As Dean shifted slightly, the light caught a streak of _something_ on his chin and Sam couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled forth.

   Dean's brow furrowed, lips turning down into a fierce scowl. "What the-"

   Sam startled his brother, suddenly interrupting him with the swipe of his tongue across Dean's chin.

   Too caught off guard, Dean simply sat there, eyes wide, while Sam proceeded to lick him a few more times. As soon as Sam finally sat back, Dean shook his head. "What the _hell_ was that?"

   "Cum." Sam smiled and shrugged, amused at the expression of mortification spreading across Dean's face.

   Sighing, Dean closed his eyes. "I hate you."

   "Nah. Pretty sure you love me." Watching his brother's eyes slowly blink back open, the corner of his own lip quirking up in a mirror image of Dean's, Sam's heart stuttered a little in his chest.

   "Yeah, pretty sure I do."

 

_**~x~ Undeniable ~x~** _


End file.
